Chibi Reviews
Jacob Seibers, better known online as Chibi Reviews (or Jacob C-Bears), is an American YouTube anime and manga reviewer. He reviews weekly and monthly manga chapters, as well as weekly anime episodes for each season, uploading sometimes many videos every single day, all vlogs. He's also dabbled in Let's Plays in the past as well. He has a group called the Chibit Community. History Personal life Jacob Seibers is from Tampa, Florida. He and his family moved to Tennessee where he resides currently. His father, a Baxter, Texas resident, has a criminal record, which includes alcohol/drug-related motor vehicle crime, DUI and unlawful carrying of a weapon. YouTube Jacob joined YouTube back in 2013 on an unknown channel, but it was suspended. He then created Chibi Reviews on December 7, 2013, and made YouTube his fulltime job in early to mid 2014, being partnered with Fullscreen. He's known for his theory crafting capabilities for the stories of certain series like Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, Tokyo Ghoul, as well as many others. Jacob has a backup channel called Chibi Otaku in case his current channel ever gets suspended. Patreon Chibi Reviews Patreon Introduction Hello the name is Chibi and you might know me from YouTube as Chibi Reviews. If you pledge to me, it means you'll be supporting future content on my YouTube Channel. It will allow me to buy better equipment for higher quality videos. Also it will allow me to buy more series to review for all of you. I just want to say thank you for all the support my fellow Chibits. Reward Goals *$5 or more per month **If you pledge $5: ***You will get a shoutout on the weekly vlog. *$10 or more per month **If you pledge $10: ***You will get a shoutout on the weekly vlog. *$15 or more per month **If you pledge $15: ***You will get a shoutout on the weekly vlog. ***You'll get information on what series I might review next besides seasonal. Stretch Goals *$500 or more per month (NOT REACHED) **It allows me to continue doing what I love on YouTube and making content for you all. *$1,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED) **Allows me to put more money into equipment & continue doing YouTube. Gallery Chibi Reviews1.jpg|Chibi's Old Avatar Chibi Reviews10.jpg Chibi Reviews11.jpg Chibi Reviews12.jpg Chibi Reviews13.jpg|One of Chibi's Old Avatars Chibi Reviews14.jpg Chibi Reviews15.jpg Chibi Reviews16.jpg Chibi Reviews17.jpg|One of Chibi's Old Avatars Chibi Reviews18.jpg Chibi Reviews19.jpg Chibi Reviews2.jpg|One of Chibi's Old Avatars Chibi Reviews20.jpg Chibi Reviews21.jpg Chibi Reviews22.jpg Chibi Reviews23.jpg Chibi Reviews24.jpg|Chibi Kaneki Chibi Reviews25.jpg Chibi Reviews27.jpg Chibi Reviews26.jpg Chibi Reviews28.jpg Chibi Reviews29.jpg Chibi Reviews3.jpg Chibi Reviews30.jpg Chibi Reviews31.jpg Chibi Reviews32.jpg Chibi Reviews33.jpg Chibi Reviews34.jpg Chibi Reviews35.jpg Chibi Reviews36.jpg Chibi Reviews37.jpg Chibi Reviews38.jpg Chibi Reviews39.jpg Chibi Reviews4.jpg Chibi Reviews40.jpg|One of Chibi's Old Avatars Chibi Reviews42.jpg ChibiReviews.jpg|One of Chibi’s Old Avatars This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 12, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers